


[PODFIC] Discoveries - Jathis

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: Podfic Gothic: Tattoo Anthology [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tattoos, Voiceteam 2020, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:"Aziraphale learns something new about Crowley's body."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Podfic Gothic: Tattoo Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Discoveries - Jathis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discoveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751458) by [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis). 



> Hi everyone!  
> Yet another little pod for good omens! I loved this one, I'm a sucker for fluff and tattoos, and hereditary enemies turned lovers apparently XD  
> A million thanks to Jathis for giving me permission to podfic this!  
> This work is part of a tattoo-centered anthology created as a challenge for Voiceteam 2020! Other works will be in the same series, so go take a look!

**Length** : 3:11 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/ZeYEXSAR#cPgd6FLeSVMr8Y8SlAR4CKQ1WsOEM_w8PnJsXnuw6fY) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mq0w7cM6jbmD83We_9RuXzXN1uWw9dI3).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
